Amigos de sangue
by Yellowred
Summary: Amigos são capazes de trazer felicidade, mas algumas vezes eles cometem deslizes e destroem vidas... Como as de Draco e Gina...


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e tudo o mais que foi usado como meio de inspiração não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Notas: **Eu estou resgatando fics que havia abandonado e está é uma delas. Estava praticamente terminada e eu só consegui gostar e finalizá-la agora...  
Trata um pouco de vampiros e eu já deixo claro que não sei absolutamente nada de concreto sobre eles – aliás, há algo realmente concreto sobre eles? – e inventei uma porção de coisas absurdas.  
**Agradecimentos: **A Simone que betou e me trouxe um pouco mais de conhecimento sobre vampiros e Shakespeare. E também a Anne Rice que escreveu o livro "Entrevista com o vampiro", que virou o filme da qual eu me inspirei.  
**Sumário:** Amigos são capazes de trazer felicidade, mas algumas vezes eles cometem deslizes e destroem vidas... Como as de Draco e Gina...

* * *

**Amigos de sangue **

_Doce é a vida embevecida em gotas de sangue  
Pois antes disso, somente as lágrimas salgadas perduraram  
Fazendo com que o coração amargurasse na solidão  
E fugisse cada vez mais das dores inevitáveis da existência _

_Em cada noite escura se perde um pedaço da alma  
Assim como se deseja continuar e continuar solitário  
Como se cada par de olhos pudesse cegar ao raiar  
Ou como se cada toque queimasse de tanta angústia _

_Numa vida na neblina das incertezas,  
Sempre suspirando a cada sugar de vida,  
Acordando entre pesadelos e realidade imortal  
O doce do sangue é o que alivia cada adeus da alma_

Não era muito conveniente estar sentada sozinha num banco de praça deserta na escuridão da noite, mas Gina simplesmente _teve_ de aparatar em algum lugar e o primeiro que lhe veio à cabeça foi o Caldeirão Furado. Saíra dali para a Londres trouxa, pois sabia que, se alguém viesse buscá-la, não conseguiriam encontrá-la na confusão do mundo trouxa.

Andou um pouco, apertando a roupa no corpo, já que não havia se agasalhado melhor. Acabou em uma praça pouco iluminada, gostando do ambiente solitário, pois o que mais queria era ficar só. Mal sentou no banco, juntou as pernas no peito e desatou a chorar. _"Droga, droga, droga..."_ era só o que conseguia pensar. Estava alheia a qualquer perigo que uma garota sozinha pudesse sofrer numa sexta-feira à noite, só conseguia lembrar-se do que acabara de acontecer.

"Não é muito seguro estar aqui, senhorita" – uma voz falou.

"Cai fora" – ela disse sem levantar a cabeça.

"Eu estou tentando preveni-la. Podem aparecer pessoas com más intenções..." – Falou com sarcasmo.

"E quem é você?" – Gina quase gritou, levantando a cabeça e encarando o dono da voz com seus olhos lacrimosos. – "Como vou saber que não me quer fazer mal também? Aliás, faça-me mal! Pior do que já está não pode ficar!"

Gina não conseguiu divisar muito bem o rosto do homem, mas percebeu que depois do estouro dela, ele pareceu relaxar ou se desarmar. O tom irônico e sombrio de sua voz sumiu quando disse:

"Não fale isso, senhorita. Eu conheço coisas das quais você preferiria não saber... Por que chora?"

O desconhecido sentou-se ao seu lado, ajeitando sua longa capa negra. Contrariando a reação que qualquer um teria, Gina não teve medo dele. Estava tão afundada em sua angústia e raiva, que não se importava com nada naquele momento. Conversaria até mesmo com um troll se este não fosse tão burro e nojento.

"Não lhe interessa" – limitou-se a responder. – "Não me disse quem é você."

"Amadeus é o meu nome, mas ele já não é mais usado há alguns anos" – ele puxou o capuz que cobria sua cabeça e Gina pôde ver seu rosto. Não deveria ter mais do que trinta anos, conservando cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, que pareciam ter uma sabedoria muito maior do que sua aparência indicava. Sua pele era tão alva quanto à dos Malfoy, mas seus lábios eram de um vermelho vivo.

"Um nome não diz quem você é..." – Conseguiu dizer antes de voltar a chorar, abaixando a cabeça nos joelhos novamente.

"Parece-me então, que seu problema é com nomes. Não gosta do seu?" – Amadeus perguntou.

"Gosto" – ela respondeu assim que se controlou. – "Gosto demais do meu nome, tenho orgulho dele e esse é o meu maior problema. Antes o odiasse, antes repugnasse minha família! Mas eu os amo, eu tenho satisfação de ser quem sou e não vou mudar, por mais que isso doa."

"Eu estou tentando desvendar sua aflição, mas esse caso parece difícil... Tem orgulho do seu nome, mas gostaria de perdê-lo, contudo, não consegue e não abre mão dele. Isso é uma história à Shakespeare! Um Romeu e Julieta clássico" – falou, empolgado. – "Eu não acertei?"

"Não tenho idéia do que você está falando" – Gina sacudiu a cabeça. – "Mas acho que já ouvi este nome... Shakespeare... 'Sonhos de uma noite de verão'! Sim, já peguei esse livro emprestado com minha cunhada. É um ótimo autor."

"Mas não me diga que você não conhece Romeu e Julieta!" – Exclamou, estranhando.

"Eu deveria?"

"Ora! Você vive em qual mundo para não os conhecer?"

"Você não gostaria de saber..." – Murmurou. – "Mas me diga, o que está fazendo aqui se não fugindo como eu? Não é um pouco tarde para passeios?"

"Não para mim, que vivo da noite, da escuridão..." – Ele proclamou. – "Sob as estrelas que tenho minha sobrevivência, meu martírio também. Algumas vezes alguns divertimentos... Como agora, conhecendo-a."

"Então aborda pessoas chorando em praças?" – Ela ironizou.

"Quase isso, senhorita. Mas me diga o que lhe aflige... Eu realmente gostaria de ajudar. Faz algum tempo que não vejo tanto sofrimento puro nos olhos de alguém como vi nos seus. Você sofre por causas nobres, eu percebi. E por isso quero ajudá-la."

"Eu não diria que são causas nobres... Sofro por coisas muito estúpidas, aliás. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo resolvê-las" – Gina explicou, a cabeça baixa. – "Explicando melhor, não é a situação que é grave, mas sim, a ignorância de alguém!"

"De quem? Do seu Romeu?"

"O quê?"

"Do seu namorado?" – Ele reformulou.

"Aquele cabeça dura preconceituoso! Eu ainda não entendo como consigo conciliar sentimentos de ódio e amor por ele... Há momentos em que estamos tão bem, mas basta uma faísca para tudo pegar fogo... E hoje foi assim, mas foi pior... Eu tenho certeza de que assim mesmo, ele não vai melhorar. Eu aposto a minha varinha que ele não vai ceder, nunca cede!"

"Você disse varinha?" – Amadeus perguntou.

Gina levou a mão à boca, logo se recompondo.

"É uma expressão interiorana muito usada quando..."

"Não precisa me enganar, senhorita" – o homem disse com um sorriso. – "Agora entendo o porquê de não estar com medo de andar por aqui de madrugada, sendo uma bruxa."

"Mas... Como você sabe? Você é..."

"Não, não" – ele se divertiu. – "Não sou _mais_ um bruxo... Eu já fui um, com minha magia e feitiços, mas hoje não mais."

"Agora você que está me confundindo. Não é mais um bruxo? Já foi um? O que você é então?"

Demorou alguns segundos para Gina associar todas aquelas informações e chegar a uma conclusão antes que ele respondesse. Ela avaliou seus olhos sem vida, mas com a sabedoria de um ancião, sua pele pálida e seus hábitos noturnos e não poderia chegar a uma resposta que não fosse a certa:

"Você é um vampiro!" – Falou, meio chocada, levantando-se.

"Parabéns, querida! Foi muito melhor do que eu para desvendar mistérios! Mereceria um beijo, se ele não fosse fatal para você!" – Satirizou. – "Sente-se e vamos terminar sua história."

"Okay, eu sei que você me achou ingênua estando aqui, sozinha e desprotegida, mas eu não sou burra o suficiente para ficar conversando com um estranho quando descubro que ele é um vampiro! Sei o quanto vocês podem ser traiçoeiros."

"Isso não é justo" – ele falou com fingida injustiça. – "Você reclama de preconceito, mas o pratica sem nenhum pudor!"

"Não estou sendo preconceituosa" – Gina falou, baixando a guarda. – "Não parece óbvio o que você quer fazer comigo me abordando sozinha numa praça deserta, sendo um vampiro?"

"É óbvio, claro! Mas saiba, senhorita, que mesmo sendo um vampiro e estando morto, ainda cultivo algum sentimento e normalmente não costumo trocar mais do que três frases com minhas vítimas para ter lembranças delas me assombrando depois. Por isso, quando você teve aquele ataque, não consegui mais pensar em lhe tomar a vida, tão sem vida você já estava."

"Se sua intenção era me ajudar, você acabou de me derrubar de novo..." – Reclamou, triste, sentando-se.

"Pois bem! Conte-me tudo! Eu lhe ajudarei no que for possível..."

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_Estava deitada na cama, dormindo. Antes tentara ler um livro ganhado de Hermione, mas acabou adormecendo quando chegara na segunda página. Gostava de ler e a cunhada estava emprestando alguns livros trouxas, contudo, aquele não estava sendo muito interessante. Além disso, estava cansada devido ao fechamento da última coleção. Trabalhava como desenhista de roupas junto com a loja de Madame Malkin. Ambicionava ter uma marca, abrir um ateliê, mas estava esperando que seus modelos ficassem conhecidos primeiro e tivesse uma clientela fixa._

_Draco não apoiava Gina em sua carreira e na criação de suas roupas, pois incorporavam algumas tendências trouxas. Além disso, achava desnecessário Gina trabalhar quando ele poderia sustentá-la. E de fato o fazia, sendo que mantinha as despesas da casa. Contudo, Gina não abria mão de ter uma profissão, de ser independente._

_Ela estava sozinha naquela noite, pois Draco viajara – como sempre fazia – a negócios. Poderiam muito bem morar na antiga Mansão dos Malfoy, mas ele já não se sentia confortável lá sem os pais – mortos na guerra – e Gina também não aceitaria morar ali. Então, mudaram-se para a comunidade bruxa de Londres._

_Draco deveria chegar do Japão na manhã seguinte e por isso Gina estava tranqüila, descansando. Contudo, ele adiantou sua chegada, terminando algumas negociações mais cedo. Estranhou a ausência de Gina quando desaparatou na sala e não a viu. Foi até a cozinha e achou mais estranho ainda, pois ela costumava preparar o jantar naquele horário – Gina, influenciada por Hermione, fazia questão de que os elfos fossem dispensados nas noites de semana. Subiu as escadas, indo para o quarto, e descobriu o porquê de não haver nenhuma refeição pronta._

_Gina dormia tranqüilamente, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro forrado por seus cabelos vermelhos e o livro perto de sua mão. Draco achou graça, pois havia dias que ela tentava lê-lo sem nenhum sucesso._

_Sentou-se perto dela, admirando seus traços. Perguntou-se – assim como fazia todas as manhãs quando acordava e a via – como podia amá-la sendo ela quem era, com suas idéias contrárias, com sua família repugnante, com seus amigos intragáveis... Nunca achava uma resposta satisfatória. _"Talvez sejam esses olhos..."_, ele pensava toda vez que ela acordava e os abria, passando-lhe muitas coisas por ele. Assim como naquele momento._

_"Você voltou..." – Ela falou, sorrindo, preguiçosa._

_"Não está um pouco cedo para se deitar? Onde está o jantar?" – Ele questionou, divertido._

_"Ora, não foi minha culpa! Este livro não me passa nenhuma informação a não ser sono! Hermione disse ser fantástico!" – Reclamou, sentando-se e lhe dando um beijo._

_"Ela acharia interessante até o estudo sobre os bilhões de usos do óleo de azevinho..." – Gina fez uma careta. – "Provavelmente, fica proclamando seus estudos para seu irmão na esperança dele ganhar alguma inteligência..."_

_"Draco!" – Ela o reprimiu. – "Bom, eu não acho que Hermione só viva para os livros... Ela está grávida, não se lembra?"_

_"Claro! Weasleys são ensinados a infestar o mundo com mais Weasleys..."_

_"Aham..." – Ela disse. – "Mas você bem que agradece essa infestação, não é?"_

_"Claro! Depois de seis tentativas, seus pais conseguiram fazer um ser decente!"_

_"Draco..." – Ela replicou. Ele fez cara de inocente._

_"Okay! Para mostrar meu sincero arrependimento por ofender sua família, eu proponho que nós comecemos já a nossa parte em aumentar o número de Weasleys" – disse, sorrindo e abraçando-a._

_"Não, não" – ela cortou. – "Você pediu o jantar, não?"_

_"Não... Mais tarde. Eu posso esperar. Eu estava com saudade..."_

_"Foram somente dois dias!" – Ela replicou. – "Não adianta, senhor, ninguém mandou reclamar, agora eu vou preparar o jantar."_

_Ele ainda tentou segurá-la, mas Gina foi determinada e escapou para a cozinha. Depois de algum tempo, os dois jantaram. Draco pareceu um pouco nervoso para Gina, mas fingia e ela resolveu questioná-lo depois. Contudo, mal terminaram o jantar, ele a puxou para o quarto._

_"Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa que trouxe" – manifestou, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama. – "Na verdade, não havia necessidade de adquiri-lo, pois na minha família é uma tradição que..."_

"Draco, do que você está falando? Não me diga que comprou mais um daqueles livros com..."

_"Não!" – Ele interrompeu, indignado. – "Eu apenas lhe trouxe isto" – mostrou-lhe uma caixa de vidro pequena._

Antes mesmo de abrir, Gina já visualizava o conteúdo do objeto. Recebeu-o, surpresa, e tirou a tampa de vidro, pegando o anel. Era feito de ouro branco, cravado magicamente com diamantes minúsculos que formavam um símbolo que ela não conhecia.

"O que significa?" – Perguntou, os olhos maravilhados.

_"É japonês_Kokoro (º). _Abrange muita coisa, mas o artesão disse-me que a melhor tradução é coração. É o sentimento verdadeiro de um coração para o outro. Como o que eu tenho por você" – completou._

_Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, sem ter o que dizer, sem saber como agradecer. Era a primeira vez que Draco era descaradamente romântico, apesar deles estarem juntos há mais de três anos. Não sabia como reagir._

_"O que você acha de oficializarmos?" – Questionou, pegando o anel e colocando no dedo anelar da mão direita de Gina._

_Ela o agarrou, derrubando-o na cama e o beijou. O gosto salgado de suas lágrimas misturado com o sabor doce de sua alegria deixava-a mais extasiada, fazendo-a soluçar._

_"Você... não poderia... ter feito isso comigo!" – Ela falou. – "Eu nunca pensei..."_

_"Que eu te pediria em casamento?" – Ele riu._

_"Não, seu bobo" – falou, ainda soluçando. – "Nunca pensei que... um Malfoy pudesse desposar uma Weasley" – brincou._

_"Ora, dá na mesma! Mas eu estou provando que sim, um Malfoy pode desposar uma Weasley" – enxugou as lágrimas dela. – "Eu só espero que você aceite ser uma Malfoy."_

_Ela colocou suavemente a mão no rosto dele._

_"Eu preciso responder?"_

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"Ele te pediu em casamento!" – Amadeus exclamou. – "Você está triste assim porque ele a pediu em casamento?"

"De certo modo, sim" – ela respondeu, triste.

"Senhorita, você realmente deveria conhecer Romeu e Julieta... Como pode sofrer com um pedido de casamento?" – Ele repetiu.

"Eu não terminei ainda" – replicou. – "Você não pode colocá-lo como vítima antes de saber toda a história."

"Continue, então, continue..."

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"Precisa!" – Draco enfatizou. – "Eu só vou acreditar que me casei com uma Weasley quando estivermos com tudo oficializado. Só quando trocarmos alianças, recebermos os parabéns do juiz e sairmos para alguma viagem."

Gina espantou-se:

"Como assim, recebermos parabéns do juiz e sairmos para uma viagem? Eu posso entender que você não queira uma festa enorme – assim como eu –, mas desejo alguma comemoração, ou ao menos que sejam meus pais a me darem os parabéns primeiro!"

"Gina... Eu sei que nunca havíamos conversado sobre isso, mas o motivo por eu não querer uma festa é justamente este: eu não me relacionarei com seus familiares. Você entende..." – Disse, um tom desinteressado e óbvio em sua voz.

Ela se levantou em um pulo, o rosto muito diferente do sustentado antes.

"Não, eu não entendo, Draco. Como pode dizer que não haverá nem ao menos uma recepção somente por causa deles? Isso é ridículo."

"Não comece, Gina" – Draco disse, alterando sua voz e se levantando também. – "Eu nunca me relacionei com sua família harmonicamente e você nunca me pediu isso, por que agora você..."

"Porque vamos nos casar! Muda tudo. Você não era parte da família, mas vai ser, droga. Será que não entende o quão importante é para mim e o quanto vai ser estranho quando houver almoços familiares e o meu marido não estiver presente?"

"Ora, Gina, não é porque eu não vou estar presente numas bobagens que..."

"É sim, Draco! Entenda, você é importante para mim, minha família é importante para mim. Como posso conciliar coisas divergentes?"

"Eu não entendo o por quê de tudo isso agora. Estamos só oficializando, não? Vai continuar a mesma coisa, Gina. Vamos continuar a morar aqui, você no seu trabalho desnecessário, eu no meu; você com suas visitas familiares sem mim e eu com minhas viagens. Por que somente por causa de um anel e alguns papéis tudo vai mudar? Por que de uma hora para outra, eu preciso aceitar sua família, sendo que ela provavelmente não me aceitaria?"

Gina sentou na cama, a cabeça abaixada.

"Eu... No começo, não havia colocado muita esperança no nosso romance. Achava que logo brigaríamos e a diferença entre nossas famílias reinaria. Mas continuamos sempre juntos, mesmo brigando, mesmo com alguns contra e eu fui deixando para lá. Até mesmo quando você sugeriu que morássemos juntos, eu aceitei com dúvida; pensei que talvez fosse hora de você acertar as coisas com os Weasley, mas percebi que não era o momento, que talvez..."

"Que talvez não houvesse necessidade, Weasley?" – Questionou, chamando-a pelo sobrenome como sempre fazia quando estava irritado. – "Que talvez a gente terminasse e você não precisasse enfrentar a árdua tarefa de unir a mim e a sua família?" – Satirizou. – "Quer dizer que sempre foi um simples caso?"

"Não, Draco, eu... eu não quis dizer isso. Você está me julgando mal."

"Weasley, algum dia, você pensou no que tudo isso é para mim? Você imaginou o quanto foi difícil ter me relacionado com você, mesmo com meus pais mortos? Você acha que eu faria tudo que fiz se simplesmente quisesse ter um caso com você, Weasley? Eu acho que você NÃO ME CONHECE!"

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"Oras! E eu achando que você era a vítima, senhorita!" – O vampiro pronunciou.

"Se você continuar puxando sardinha para o lado dele, eu paro aqui mesmo!" – Ela falou, irritada.

"Está bem, continue..."

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

_"Não encare as coisas desse modo, Draco... Você nunca facilitou as coisas. Se você fosse mais flexível, talvez eu tivesse conseguido uma junção entre você e meus pais, pelo menos. Não tente colocar tudo em cima de mim. Você também não me conhece. Não sabe o quanto era importante te ter comigo junto de meus pais, não faz idéia do quanto eu sofria toda vez que você respondia indiferente aos assuntos da minha família. Se você fosse somente um caso, eu não teria me importado, eu não ficaria magoada com as piadinhas dos gêmeos sobre você, ou com seus comentários sarcásticos sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a um Weasley."_

_"Mesmo assim, você não forçou uma aproximação. E você mesma disse que isso era importante, mas como eu não deveria durar muito..." – Ele fingia não se importar com o estado de Gina._

_"Eu tinha medo" – ela quase gritou. – "Você não dava nenhuma brecha, pelo contrário, fazia-me evitar tudo relacionado aos seus pais, o que queria dizer que também não queria contato com os meus. E eles também sempre evitaram comentar sobre nós, como se fosse um assunto abominável. Eu não tinha apoio nenhum..."_

_"E agora?" – Draco perguntou, áspero. – "Agora sou suficientemente significativo para você tentar nos unir? Será que só agora que eu te dei este maldito anel é que mereço que você brigue com sua família? Será que agora que você percebeu que estou levando tudo a sério é que resolveu levar também?"_

_"Ora, Malfoy, se você acha que meus sentimentos se baseiam num anel" – disse, tirando-o do dedo – "fique com ele!" – Atirou-o na cama. – "Você sabe muito bem que eu também tive que enfrentar anos de rivalidade quando aceitei namorá-lo, porque nunca escondi nada deles. Então, não venha dizer que não te dei nenhum valor só porque tive medo de confrontá-lo com meus pais, talvez até porque quisesse protegê-lo!" – Falou, chorando. – "Pense um pouco e veja se não é você o egoísta quando não quer que eu compartilhe um dos melhores momentos da minha vida com eles! Veja o que você está me pedindo..."_

_"Eu não fujo das coisas, Gina. Eu estou te encarando, pedindo uma união que eu não sabia que você não queria..."_

_"Não queria? Você ainda não entende, Sr. Malfoy! Ofende-me perceber que mesmo com todos esses anos, você não tenha compreendido o porquê disso tudo... Eu acho que todas essas horas juntos, todos esses dias, noites... Parece que nada fez você assimilar o valor da união, do amor que eu tentei te passar..."_

_"Gina..." – Ele começou._

_"Desculpe-me..." – Ela murmurou. – "Eu só posso te afirmar que se seus pais estivessem aqui, vivos, eu não me oporia à presença deles... Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo... Você entende?" – Finalizou, aparatando._

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

"E o que os pais dele fizeram de tão grave?" – Amadeus formulou.

"Mataram meu irmão... O mais velho, Gui... Depois de algumas horas foram mortos por um de seus 'companheiros'."

"É fácil você afirmar que os permitiria no seu casamento quando se trata de uma ação hipotética. Você seria tão benevolente a ponto de aceitar os assassinos de seu irmão? Seus pais seriam?"

"Eu não disse que os aceitaria. Apenas não imporia a ausência deles. Oras, eram a única família dele!"

"Eu suponho que, caso seus sogros estivessem vivos, vocês dois entrariam num acordo, determinando que seria melhor nenhuma das famílias participarem, fazendo somente uma cerimônia com os dois"

"Talvez fosse assim..." – Admitiu.

"Então, por que disse aquilo para ele?"

"Eu não sei. Estava nervosa... Acho que quis machucá-lo... Ele não é fácil de se comover, talvez eu tenha conseguido... Seus pais sempre são assunto vetado, achei que causaria alguma reação citando-os... Mas... Eu fiquei sem coragem de ir mais fundo... E fui embora..."

"Você percebeu o que fez?" – Ela balançou a cabeça. – "Não acha que sabe o que deve fazer? Já está a mais de três horas comigo. E daqui a pouco serão duas da manhã... Acho que tem alguém preocupado te esperando..."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

"Eu acho que você tem razão..."

"Esqueça essas coisas de diferenças familiares... Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá conciliar, caso não haja uma solução. Nem sempre as coisas são perfeitas, querida"

"Eu vou, então. Será que eu posso te dar um abraço?" – Perguntou, esticando os braços.

"Não tem medo que eu te morda?"

"Oh, não... Você não iria querer um jovem desolado por ter sua recém-noiva morta, não é? Pesaria muito na sua consciência..." – Falou, abraçando-o. – "Obrigada, obrigada mesmo."

"De nada, senhorita. Apesar deu achar que não fiz nada..."

"Como eu posso te encontrar?" – Gina perguntou.

"Vivo no museu histórico. Se quiser me encontrar, é só me chamar por lá, okay? Aliás, eu ainda não sei seu nome..."

"Gina Weasley, ao seu dispor."

"Weasley? Oh, não me diga que seu Romeu é um Malfoy!"

"Exatamente. Como você sabe?"

"A rivalidade de suas famílias é mais antiga do que você pode imaginar... Devo lhe dar os parabéns para ter coragem e amor para manter um relacionamento como esse. Está páreo com Romeu e Julieta."

Ela lhe sorriu aparatando ali mesmo, já que não havia ninguém por perto.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina desaparatou na sala de estar. Estava tudo escuro e ela foi com a varinha iluminando o caminho até o quarto. Respirou fundo e entrou, deparando-se com a escuridão e o silêncio novamente.

Mas ele estava lá.

Encontrou-o deitado, dormindo. Ao contrário do habitual, mantinha-se encolhido, as pernas dobradas, a mesma roupa que estava quando Gina saiu. Ela nunca o vira dormir com trajes que não fossem próprios – ou sem eles -, muito menos com os sapatos calçados. Porém, o que mais a surpreendera não fora isso. Ele estava com uma das mãos debaixo do travesseiro, sob a cabeça, e a outra se encontrava ao lado de sua cabeça: a mão direita. Ela não visualizava seu rosto, virado para o outro lado, mas podia distinguir perfeitamente seu anel na ponta do dedo anelar de Draco numa tentativa fracassada de uni-lo com o anel dele próprio.

Deslizou, felina, pela cama até estar perto dele o suficiente para abraçá-lo. Escorregou sua mão até a dele e entrelaçou seus dedos, sentindo o frio toque dos anéis. Encostou o rosto perto dos cabelos louros, sentindo-se bem de novo. E começou a chorar.

Não demorou muito até que ele acordasse, a mão enlaçada e os soluços de Gina em seus ouvidos. Virou-se lentamente sem soltar sua mão, e a abraçou. Estava tudo escuro, mas não era necessária nenhuma luz para que se pudessem entender. Terem um nos braços do outro era o certo, e assim que as lágrimas cessaram, adormeceram felizes...

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Ele acordou primeiro, os raios solares iluminando seu rosto. Odiava aquela claridade matutina, mas esquecera de fechar as cortinas, tamanha era sua angústia quando Gina aparatara.

Draco mirou o rosto dela e se fez a mesma pergunta de todos os dias: como conseguia amá-la tanto, sendo quem era? Tão diferentes? Tentou entender como um ser tão pequeno e contrário a ele poderia conquistar tanto de si. Ela nem tinha as características desejadas, pois Draco sempre pensou em ter uma mulher frágil, calma, passiva e sobretudo, dependente dele – "qualidades" que Gina não ostentava fielmente, pois, sendo única entre seis meninos e filha de Weasleys, só poderia ser forte, estourada, ativa e nada dependente.

Era ele quem sustentava a casa, mas sabia que ela viveria muito bem sem seus galeões e por isso chegou à conclusão de que era nada na vida de Gina... E para piorar as coisas para seu lado, Draco percebeu que ele não poderia viver sem ela... O que faria então?

Suas perguntas foram respondidas quando Gina chegara de madrugada chorando. Por alguns instantes, pensou estar sonhando ao ouvir os soluços, mas o toque da mão dela o fez ter certeza da verdade e Draco pôde constatar que sua teoria estava errada: Gina precisava dele tanto quanto ele necessitava dela... Havia, finalmente, encontrado um equilíbrio, um ponto em comum: _era mútua a relação de dependência._

Levantou-se, não antes de colocar uma coisa em seu devido lugar, e foi lavar o rosto. Parecia ter dormido em um pesadelo e acordado num sonho bom que se tornava real.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Quando Gina acordou, Draco já não estava mais no quarto. Ela se espreguiçou devagarzinho, absorvendo as lembranças da noite passada. Havia uma grande sensação de realização dentro de si. Agora podia afirmar que era feliz com Draco, plenamente feliz. Teriam coisas a resolver e assuntos para terminar ainda, mas ela já sabia: não haveria mais divergências.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e abriu um sorriso para si mesma. Aquele dia estava começando muito bem e queria espalhar sua alegria.

Abriu a torneira, colocando suas mãos embaixo do fluxo de água. Reteve o líquido nos dedos unidos e abaixou o rosto para lavá-lo. Então percebeu algo inesperado: entre a água cristalina, o anel dado por Draco cintilava em seu dedo. Sorriu de novo e continuou seu ritual matinal. _"Essa mania de sempre ter tudo no lugar...",_ pensou, festiva.

Logo que terminou, Gina foi até a cozinha, deparando-se com uma mesa de café da manhã suculenta, o que raramente acontecia – na verdade, o que nunca havia acontecido.

Draco estava terminando de preparar o chá quando notou sua presença. Colocou o bule na mesa e a encarou com um sorriso a meio fio.

"Eu acho que vou brigar mais com você para ter uma mesa dessas todas as manhãs me esperando..." – Gina brincou, as mãos apertadas numa cadeira. Ainda estava constrangida por todas as palavras ditas na briga, mesmo eles tendo se reconciliado. Passasse os anos, ela sempre se sentiria vulnerável com aquele olhar maroto. E ele sabia disso.

"Se for para ver esse brilho de alegria no seu olhar, talvez eu concorde..." – Falou, pensativo. No instante seguinte, terminou com o espaço entre eles, dando-lhe um abraço terno, finalizado com um beijo. – "Não fuja mais daquele jeito..."

"Desculpe-me..." – Apertou-o mais forte. – "Eu... eu não deveria ter dito tudo aquilo. Eu fui muito egoísta e..."

"Tudo bem... Você vem tentando melhorar-me esses anos e acho que eu só fiz piorar... E acabei te levando junto..."

"Eu fui injusta ao dizer aquilo sobre seus pais... Talvez eu quisesse inventar alguma desculpa para mim mesma, mostrando que não estava sendo mesquinha quando estava... Não gostaria de conviver com seus pais, então, não vou fazê-lo harmonizar-se com os meus..."

"Eu pensei muito depois de você aparatar" – falou, sério. – "Pensei na nossa relação, no passado e... no futuro. Aquelas batalhas contra Voldemort foram um marco para todos que as vivenciaram. Eu deixei muitas coisas para trás e ganhei outras, levei a sério essa revolução e não posso dizer que sou o mesmo. Então, por que manter uma tola rivalidade antiga? Eu vou tentar, Gina, assim posso dizer com mais convicção ainda que Malfoys não suportam Weasleys e vice-versa."

"Ou pode concordar que, se nós fugimos a regra, ela pode ser quebrada!" – Sorriu. - "Obrigada..."

"_Eu sei_, entende? Não vai dar certo. Posso ter aprendido a respeitar a Granger depois do que eu vi ela fazer nas horas em que ninguém sabia como reagir, mas não posso agüentar seu irmão com aquele olhar de traído, como se a qualquer momento eu fosse ressuscitar meu pai ou Voldemort..."

Ela não quis perturbá-lo, mas sabia que se ele já não se entendia com Rony, seria muito mais difícil com os outros irmãos então...

"Vai dar certo..." – Gina incentivou.

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Marcaram um jantar para o dia seguinte com os Weasley. Combinaram que, se Draco conseguisse passar pelos pais de Gina, tentariam uma aproximação com o restante da família em outra ocasião.

Como Draco não tinha um horário certo, combinaram de se encontrar n'A Toca mesmo, ao invés de saírem juntos de casa. Exatamente por isso, ele teve a idéia de comprar algum arranjo de flores trouxas para a Sra. Weasley. Assim, passaria uma boa imagem para Molly, atiçaria a curiosidade de Arthur com o presente trouxa e se mostraria esforçado aos olhos de Gina. _Seria _perfeito.

Saiu do Caldeirão Furado e foi caminhando pelas ruas movimentadas dos trouxas. Sabia ter uma floricultura ali por perto, pois ele e Gina já haviam visitado um museu antigo naquela rua, e Draco vira uma loja de flores ao lado dele.

Não gostava muito do andar apressado e estressado, nem das roupas chamativas e cheias de acessórios, além de ficar irritado com o barulho ensurdecedor dos carros na hora do _rush_. Mas naquele dia, o que mais lhe preocupava em relação aos trouxas era se eles sabiam cultivar flores corretamente, pois senão, chegaria com um belo arranjo floral de plástico, coisa que os trouxas adoravam.

Passou pela imponente entrada do museu com seus pilares e degraus infinitos. Não ficara muito admirado com o que vira lá dentro, já que não lhe interessava muito a cultura que não fosse bruxa, mesmo Gina insistindo que, conhecendo coisas não mágicas, ele seria uma pessoa mais sábia. Mas o louro replicava que poderia conhecer o mundo mágico de outros países e assim teria uma cultura muito mais rica.

Logo que passou pelo museu, Draco avistou a loja... com as portas fechadas. Iria começar a ficar extremamente irado quando ouviu uma voz ao seu lado:

"Problemas?" – Perguntou um homem encostado perto de onde se iniciavam as escadas do museu. Draco não se lembrava de tê-lo visto ali quando passou.

"Não deveria estar aberta?" – Disse, apontando para a floricultura.

"A dona teve um problema, fechando-a antes" – vendo a irritação de Draco, continuou: - "Eu conheço uma perto daqui, posso te levar até lá."

Draco desconfiou. Trouxas eram tão solidários daquele jeito? Sabia que não. Mas não tinha outra alternativa e, caso acontecesse algo, estava com sua varinha.

"Vamos, então."

Logo viraram numa esquina e deram alguns passos para um beco escuro. Draco percebeu ser inútil estar com a varinha. Não houve tempo ou chance para uma reação quando foi comprimido contra a parede, pois aquele homem parecia ser estranhamente forte. Ainda tentou escorregar sua mão até o bolso da calça, mas uma dor profunda veio de seu pescoço. Enquanto sentia seu sangue ser sugado, perdeu os sentidos por completo...

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Gina fingiu estar preocupada. Ela mentiu para os pais, dizendo que Draco estava com problemas com alguns negociantes e deveria ser por isso o atraso. Mas não estava preocupada, estava espumando de raiva por dentro. Já imaginava as desculpas que seriam proferidas pelo louro quando o encontrasse. Estava furiosa.

Depois de longas horas esperando, despediu-se dos pais com desculpas, prometendo dar notícias de Draco. Sabia que eles não estavam acreditando, mas aquele era um modo de enganar a si mesma também, apesar de furiosa, para não pensar nele desistindo de tudo resolvido na manhã passada.

Quando chegou em casa, esperou encontrar Draco em alguma poltrona, pensativo, pronto para alguma explicação. Contudo, achou a sala vazia e o resto da casa também. _"Talvez ele queira fazer o mesmo que eu fiz ao deixá-lo sem explicações... Mas depois de tudo que conversamos?" _Sentiu-se confusa com o sumiço. De repente, tudo pareceu estranho e ela estava desprotegida e sem ninguém.

Não poderia recorrer a seus pais, pois assim, pioraria a imagem de Draco com eles; também não procuraria Mione ou qualquer um de seus irmãos e muito menos seus amigos, sendo que estes não gostavam de Draco – visto que o antigo sonserino não os tratava bem, sendo eles, em sua maioria, grifinórios. Estava preste a se afundar na cama e tentar não se preocupar quando se lembrou de alguém que poderia ajudá-la.

Assim, estava novamente naquela pracinha trouxa no meio da noite. Andou algumas quadras até onde sabia estar o museu mencionado por Amadeus e começou a chamá-lo. Logo um morcego começou a rodeá-la e antes mesmo de Gina exclamar de espanto, ele se materializou em sua frente, revelando o amigo.

"Boa noite, bela."

"Não foi uma boa recepção" – Gina disse, colocando a mão sobre o peito e sentindo o coração acelerado. – "Naquele dia o mundo poderia acabar e não teria minha atenção, mas hoje me importa se um morcego rodeia-me no escuro!"

"Pensei que gostaria de uma entrada diferente e que soubesse que vampiros são animagos... Seria uma benção, caso não fosse parte da maldição e também se pudéssemos escolher o animal. Mas como se vê, não temos nenhuma opção..."

Gina sentiu-se desconcertada. O vampiro do Sótão d'A Toca não era muito alegre – na verdade era a melancolia em pessoa –, mas ela sempre imaginou ser uma característica dele. Contudo, deparando-se com outro vampiro nada festivo, acabou por concluir que a "vida" deles não era a liberdade e perversidade associada a esses seres noturnos. Estava ali, triste por um simples sumiço, quando, mesmo indiretamente, alguém lhe pedia ajuda. Resolveu abdicar um pouco de seu sofrimento e estender a mão um amigo – velha característica Weasley.

"Tudo bem, entendo. Que tal você me mostrar sua casa?" – Fingiu parecer animada.

"Com prazer! Assim você pode me explicar o que ocorreu aquela noite e talvez eu deduza o resto pela sua péssima cara agora" – ela tentou esboçar um sorriso. – "Oh, eu vejo que está triste, não tente me enganar. Mas vamos, eu também tenho coisas para lhe contar."

Entraram no museu pela porta dos fundos. Perto dela, Amadeus revelou uma passagem para o porão, desconhecida de qualquer trouxa.

Descendo alguns degraus, Gina deparou-se com uma sala decorada num estilo trouxa. Não poderia classificar a data, mas sabia ser algo antigo e requintado e se perguntou qual seria a idade do amigo.

"Sente-se, querida."

Gina dirigiu-se até uma poltrona vitoriana vermelha, ajustando o casaco mais perto do corpo. _"Vampiros não sentem frio... Eles já são frios...", _lembrou-se, notando o aspecto úmido e gelado do ambiente. Quis perguntar sobre a origem de uma espada perto de um quadro, mas percebeu ser melhor não saber. Aliás, era melhor não saber a origem de nenhum objeto daquela sala.

"Eu sei que parece... Muitos já repetiram essas palavras, mas não aconteceu assim. Você deve achar que roubei todas essas coisas do museu ou que sequei muitos corpos para adquirir essas raridades artísticas" – apontou para um vaso. – "Mas não".

"Eu... Você não precisa explicar nada..."

"Não, tudo bem. Alguns desses objetos são herdados da minha família, outros foram comprados com o dinheiro da mesma. Era uma família rica e tradicional do século XIX, mas foi se estreitando até que o único representante jovem fosse eu, e coube a eu continuar o clã. Contudo, como você dever imaginar, não foi possível... Visto que vampiros não podem gerar vidas, mas só tirá-las..."

"Seus pais não o repudiaram, mesmo depois de...?"

"Não! Sabe, eu era o único filho, sempre mimado, apesar de muito pressionado, e eles entenderam não ser minha culpa. Deixaram todo o dinheiro para mim, além de construírem essa "casa" aqui."

"Por que você preferiu viver entre os trouxas? Não preferiria viver perto dos seus costumes de infância, de seus amigos, parentes?"

"Parece reconfortante matar pessoas das quais você tem lembranças de infância?" – Falou, amargurado.

"Não, oh... Eu não tive intenção e..."

"Tudo bem. Mas é ótimo conviver entre os trouxas. Eles têm diversas lendas ao redor dos vampiros, mas não sabem identificar um debaixo do nariz!" – Ironizou. – "Além do mais, têm uma literatura ótima"

"Ah, sei... Como era? Romeu e Anita?"

"Romeu e Julieta. Criações de Shakespeare, William Shakespeare. Algo me diz que ele era bruxo… Algumas de suas histórias falam sobre fadas e outros seres mágicos. Talvez ele tenha fugido do mundo mágico e trocado de nome para não ser reconhecido..."

"Essa é uma boa teoria. Mas já não teriam descoberto se fosse verdade? Bom, eu conheço alguém que gostaria de saber dessa suspeita..." – Gina disse, lembrando-se de Hermione.

"Ora, então não preciso perguntar! Você está com um anel, só pode significar..." – Disse, pegando a mão da ruiva.

"Que eu e Draco voltamos, mas parece não ter sido algo sólido... Marcamos um jantar hoje e ele não apareceu, sumiu, fugiu, não sei..." – Abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com os cabelos ruivos.

"Fugiu de um jantar?"

"De um jantar com meus pais..." – Completou. – "Combinamos um teste e ele simplesmente não compareceu! Me deixou sozinha diante do questionamento deles, que já não o vêem com bons olhos..."

"Romeu e Julieta!" – Amadeu exclamou. – "Mas não desejo essa história para você... O final não é muito feliz..."

"E pareço estar feliz?" – Falou, abatida.

"Não mesmo. Mas ainda assim, melhor, pois os dois morrem pelo amor"

"Ora!" – Gina exclamou, o fogo Weasley nos olhos. – "Pois é exatamente isso que irá acontecer com ele quando encontrá-lo. Vou matá-lo."

"Seus olhos não dizem isso, senhorita. Você parece preocupada."

"Estou..." – Admitiu. – "Ele sumiu quando parecia estar tudo bem e eu não sei o que fazer, onde procurá-lo! É um maldito Malfoy individualista que nunca me pôs a par dos seus negócios... Não sei nem ao menos quem procurar para perguntar sobre ele!"

"Não fique assim, senhorita... Ele deve voltar logo. Talvez tenha tirado algumas horas para refletir..."

"Eu não sei o que mais temo: se a fuga dele para escapar dos meus pais, ou se alguma coisa grave lhe tenha acontecido realmente..."

"Bom, de uma forma ou de outra, você vai encontrá-lo."

Ela o encarou.

"É verdade. Ele deve estar bem" – fingiu ânimo. – "O que você tinha de interessante para me contar?"

"Sabe, sua história me inspirou muito e eu andei pensando em conseguir uma companhia..."

"Outro vampiro?"

"Exatamente. E encontrei um perfeito hoje! Queria lhe mostrar, ele está desacordado."

"Você o mordeu?" – Gina perguntou, assustada.

"Claro!" – Ele riu da cara dela e a puxou, levando-a para o quarto. – "Estou só esperando ele acordar para..."

Gina gritou.

Poderiam estar molhados, sujos e embaraçados, mas reconheceria aqueles fios louros platinados em qualquer circunstância e aquela era uma delas. Draco estava deitado de lado, seu corpo mole e inerte. Ela correu até a cama e o virou, observando seu rosto pálido e sem vida.

"Draco! Draco..." – Começou a gritar, chacoalhando-o. – "Você o matou!" – Ela se virou para Amadeus.

"Este é o Malfoy? Seu Malfoy?" – Ele parecia tão horrorizado quanto Gina.

"Você ainda tem algum dúvida?" – Gina satirizou, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ela puxou a mão direita de Draco e pôs junto da sua, mostrando o símbolo japonês idêntico nos dois anéis. – "Você o matou..."

"Não. Ainda não" – a voz de Amadeus era fraca e magoada.

"Como? Ele ainda está vivo? Ele..."

"Sim, eu disse que estava desmaiado."

"Mas, então..." – ela levou uma mão até a boca. – "Ele é um vampi..."

"Ainda não!" – Amadeus sentou-se ao lado de Gina. – "Ele precisa beber sangue para ser um. Sabe, é uma maldição e precisa ser completada para se realizar."

"Oh" – ela suspirou, aliviada. – "Graças a Merlin."

"Bem, Gina, talvez haja um problema. Ele perdeu muito sangue, eu o suguei. Depois disso, só há dois caminhos: a morte ou o vampirismo."

"Eu..." – Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Passou uma das mãos no rosto de Draco e começou a chorar.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Amadeus sentindo-se culpado demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra e Gina perdida em sua tristeza... Só pensava que daqui a pouco teria alguém morto em seus braços. Seria viúva antes mesmo de se casar. Era irônico demais para ser verdade...

Então, Draco acordou. Sentia-se fraco e muito sonolento. Com a vista embaçada, mirou Gina na sua frente, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Draco..." – Ela lhe deu um beijo. – "Ele acordou, Amadeus!"

"Ele não tem muitas horas de vida..." – O vampiro informou, aproximando-se.

"Eu..." – Draco tentou falar.

"Shhh..." – Gina pediu. – "Não fale nada. Você está só um pouco machucado" – seu semblante não era de esperança, mas Gina não lhe queria passar desespero.

Os olhos cinzas que ela tanto amava estavam opacos, perdidos. Sua pele era de uma brancura doentia, e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade.

"Eu te amo, Draco. Eu vou aceitar o que você decidir" – sorriu, triste. – "Você foi mordido por um vampiro e poderá morrer" – soluçou – "ou poderá _'viver' _se aceitar beber sangue e se tornar um deles."

"Eu não quero viver às custas de outras vidas..." – Draco sussurrou. – "Já tive tudo que queria... Tive você. Posso mo..."

"Ora, seu idiota..." – ela brigou, feliz por ele ter feito a escolha certa. Por mais que lhe doesse vê-lo morto, era melhor do que vê-lo infeliz numa "vida" falsa. Abraçou-o em agradecimento. – "Eu ainda não tenho tudo... Você precisa ficar comigo para brigarmos todos os dias para que você me prepare aquele belo café da manhã... Você não pode..."

"Eu me transformaria por você, Gina" – seus olhos estavam pesados e insistiam em se fechar, mas sua vontade de vê-la, de estar com ela, era tanta, que não se entregava. – "Mas o orgulho Malfoy não me deixa... viver, sabendo que terei de sobreviver dependendo de outros..."

"Não estou pedindo..." – Ela soluçou – "... que você saia sugando sangue..." – Parou abruptamente, parecendo pensar. – "Amadeus! Tem algum hospital aqui por perto?"

"O St. Mungus fica..."

"Não!" – Ela quase gritou. – "Um hospital trouxa! Tem algum por aqui?"

"Bom, tem um à meia hora daqui..."

"Ótimo... Eu vou te salvar, Draco" – ela lhe lançou um feitiço de desilusão e o levitou, percebendo que ele já não estava mais consciente. – "Vamos!"

"Mas... Você quer... Aonde vamos?" – Amadeus perguntou, confuso.

"Você já ouviu falar de transfusão de sangue?"

_...dracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEginaEdracoEgina..._

Acordou com um raio de sol irritante perturbando-o. Não se lembrava de não ter fechado as cortinas... Na verdade, não se lembrava nem ao menos de ter se deitado, concluiu, abrindo os olhos. Deparou-se com uma sala branca e pequena que continha apenas a cama onde estava deitado e um sofá onde Gina dormia, encolhida. Lembrou-se da noite passada quando fora comprar flores e acabara abordado por um homem... Só se recordava disso.

E para não perder o hábito, mesmo se sentindo fraco e já tendo a resposta, perguntou-se, olhando para a ruiva adormecida, como podia querer passar o resto de sua vida com ela, sendo eles tão diferentes e orgulhosos. _"Porque Weasleys e Malfoys vêm brigando por décadas somente para que a nossa união fosse mais intensa do todas as outras... Porque eu preciso dela... E ela de mim. E só por isso", _respondeu para si mesmo.

Viu ao seu lado uma bolsa com algum líquido vermelho que estava ligada a um fio – ele se espantou – enfiado no seu braço por debaixo de um esparadrapo. Quis arrancar, estranhando, mas acabou concluindo que, se estava bem agora e não se recordava de como havia chegado até ali, era porque tivera algum contratempo e provavelmente aquele líquido vermelho – seria uma poção? – estava ajudando-o.

Quando abriu a boca para chamar Gina para pedir explicações de onde estavam, soaram duas batidas na porta e logo quatro Weasleys – uma sem cabelos vermelhos – entraram silenciosamente.

"Malfoy!" – a Sra. Weasley quase gritou ao vê-lo acordado na cama. Ela foi até ele e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Draco supôs que, se estava recebendo um abraço de um Weasley que não fosse Gina, era porque, o que quer que tivera acontecido, fora muito grave.

"Foi muita sorte" – o Sr. Weasley limitou-se a dizer. Contudo, seus olhos demonstravam preocupação, logo sendo substituída por curiosidade. – "Então é assim que funciona!" – Murmurou ao ver a bolsa pendurada ao lado de Draco.

Rony e Hermione apenas deram acenos educados para ele e foram falar com Gina, que acordara com toda a bagunça.

"Muito inteligente a sua idéia, Gina" – Rony elogiou enquanto a irmã o olhava, confusa.

"Foi graças a Hermione. Se ela não tivesse me emprestado aquele livro sobre medicina trouxa, eu nunca teria pensado nessa possibilidade..." – Ela sorriu, agradecida e sonolenta. – "Mas como vocês chegaram aqui? Como souberam?"

"Seu amigo vampiro foi até À Toca avisar seus pais um pouco antes de amanhecer. Parece que ele fez um sermão tão bom para eles de como você e Malfoy eram perfeitos um para o outro, que sua mãe estava quase tendo pitis de preocupação por ele" – Hermione esclareceu.

"Amadeus..." – Gina sorriu, lembrando-se de que o vampiro não quis entrar no hospital com ela.

"Mas se esse método funcionou, por que nunca foi usado antes?" – Rony questionou, referindo-se à transfusão de sangue.

"Talvez porque nenhum vampiro dá a chance a alguém de sobreviver como Amadeus fez..." – Gina murmurou, tentando ver Draco, que ainda estava obstruído pelos cuidados da Sra. Weasley.

"Esse seu amigo vampiro pediu para que entregássemos isto."

Gina pegou o livro, mas foi chamada por sua mãe e não o abriu. Foi até a cama e deixou-se levar pela emoção ao ver Draco ali, confuso com toda aquela agitação, mas vivo. Ele ainda parecia fraco, porém, seus olhos brilhavam e isso era suficiente para Gina. Ela o abraçou forte.

"Nunca, nunca mais você sai de perto de mim" – sussurrou somente para ele.

"Como se eu quisesse isso..." – Sussurrou também. – "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece ter dado bons frutos..." – Ele comentou.

Gina o soltou e observou ser verdade: seus pais estavam ali e pareciam realmente preocupados com a saúde do louro; e apesar de não terem trocado nenhuma palavra, era a primeira vez que Draco e Rony não se encaravam com desprezo. Sua família parecia ter aceitado aquele Malfoy como um Weasley sem ela ter feito nada, sem nenhuma imposição –, mas com uma ajudinha de Amadeus. Aquele fato trágico estava lhe trazendo felicidade.

"O que é isso em suas mãos?" – Draco perguntou.

Gina se deu conta de que ainda estava com o livro na mão. Deu de ombros e abriu-o, deparando-se com um bilhete dobrado na primeira página:

_"Querida Gina,  
Eu lhe pediria sinceras desculpas, caso houvesse ocorrido um final trágico. Mas como o destino quis que transcorresse dessa forma, eu só posso pedir que você aceite meus agradecimentos por te aparecido naquela praça e promovido o nosso encontro.  
Normalmente, eu tiro vidas, destruo famílias e trago sofrimento. Mas desta vez, mesmo não tendo objetivado, acabei salvando sua família de uma separação estúpida. Mas só quem tem a agradecer sou eu, pois para quem passou mais de um século tirando vidas, salvar algumas é uma dádiva – que você me concedeu.  
Creio que não nos veremos mais, mas eu guardarei as lições de nossos encontros para sempre comigo. Pois ser um vampiro é uma maldição e você só conseguiu tirá-la de Malfoy com seu amor. Amor que eu percebi ser puro desde quando vi seu sofrimento naquela primeira noite.  
Espero que sua história seja tão intensa quanto à de Romeu e Julieta, mas que não acabe como a deles. Aliás, que nunca acabe...  
Pela eternidade, Amadeus"_

Gina leu o título do livro – "Romeu e Julieta" de William Shakespeare – e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Este, Draco, é o nosso primeiro presente de casamento. Talvez o mais precioso".

Sob soluços de emoção da Sra. Weasley e tosses engasgadas vindas do Sr. Weasley e de Rony pela notícia, Gina deu um beijo em Draco, selando o fim de uma fase de brigas e fugas e iniciando uma nova de brigas e cafés da manhã no dia seguinte...

**Fim

* * *

**

(º) – Kokoro – coração (m), espírito (m). – Kokoro kara – de coração. (**Dicionário Japonês-Português Romanizado**).  
(n/a: Pronuncia-se kôkôrô).

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado. O final não era desse jeito quando eu o imagine ao iniciar a fic – ele era bem triste, na verdade –, mas como passou muito tempo, eu o acabei mudando totalmente...  
O poema no começo é meu – yes, meu egocentrismo está escapando do meu controle...rs! – se chama **Doce Sangue **e está completo. É um dos meus preferidos e o único que eu consegui fazer sobre vampiros...  
Reviews, please, pra eu ficar alegre e conseguir terminar o capítulo 8, rs!_


End file.
